A perfect choice in words
by HouseFanGurl
Summary: A steamy night between House and Cuddy sends things into a spiral, and a patients daughter with a knack for words doesn't help a thing. HUDDY!


Yah, here's the first chapter, record I think I wrote it in like 20 minutes, explaining the rushed pace of it, or maybe things just happen really fast. HAHA, I'll be quiet and leave you to the story.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, AKA the unfamiliar ones that don't make much difference in the actual series.

Prologue: The Unthinkable.

House paced in his office, thinking about what to do. He almost laughed; he was so drunk. He had been bouncing his rubber ball around like a maniac, and then Cuddy had come in to talk to him and well, he had hit her in the head. At this he did burst out laughing, what else was he supposed to do? It had to have been the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"House. Are you drunk?" Wilson's voice snapped him sharply back into reality.

"Yup," He gently threw a rubix cube up and and caught it gently; now that was the last thing he wanted in his eye.

"Cuddy wants to see you."

"And she sent you believe she thinks that I'm a sedistic man hoe who is just looking to rape her out and knock her violently?"

"What?"

"Wait, I said that wrong…" House tried desperately to fix what he had just said, "She sent you, because, she's a sedistic teenager, with too much cleavage and she thinks that she needs to be man hoe to rape her violently… and…"

"How drunk are you?"

"Very," House held up the empty vodka bottle and laughed, "Haha, what does Cuddy want?"

"I don't know. You'll have to go find out yourself."

"Great." House got up to leave, "Please collect my pants for me and drop in my mailbox."

Wilson didn't say anything, he just watched as House hobbled down the hallway, staggering too and fro, and as to how he could walk no one knew, for he wasn't using his cane.

House knocked gently on the glass to Cuddy's office.

"House."

House jumped and turned around, "Whoa," He stared at her a moment, open-mouthed, "You're pretty.

Cuddy stared at him, "I have a case for you."

"He he…" House gently grabbed Cuddy's hand and started tracing her fingers.

She pulled her hand away from him, abruptly, "I think it might have to wait 'til the morning," she said sarcastically, opening the door to her office and walking in.

House giggled, and followed her, laughing as he went.

"You know. You have such a pretty office."

"And you are beyond drunk, now leave before I fire you."

House laughed, "You just wanna fire me cause you need someone to rape you."

At that moment Wilson walked into the office, "House, you're still going on about how she needs someone to rape her?"

"Yup," House giggled and sat down on the floor, gently singing to himself.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Cuddy turned to Wilson, her eyes wide.

"I have no clue, however, he did just drink a whole bottle of Vodka, that would explain the happy go lucky personality."

"Great. I have a drunk employee in my office and I can't do anything about it," Cuddy muttered, picking up her purse, and walking to the door, "When he finally decides to leave, lock the door behind you."

She tossed Wilson the keys and walked away.

"Crap, just as I was getting frisky too!"

"Wow, that was strangely half normal."

"I'm going home. I see you at 2:34 okay?" House got up and decided to leave.

"You're not driving home like that," Wilson followed House, "I'll drop you off."

"I was going to walk, but since you've decided to be such a bleeding heart I suppose I could bend to your rules of society," House watched as his only friend locked Cuddy's office.

"Great, let's go."

An hour later, Wilson dropped House off in front of his apartment, "Don't go anywhere," Wilson warned House.

"Since when did my mother become so ugly?" House squinted at Wilson and then got out of the car.

He gently opened the door to his house and walked in. Leaving Wilson in dead silence.

Cuddy lay on her bed, thinking about what on earth could've possessed House to drink so much. And when had he become obsessed with someone raping someone else?

"Maybe he was a rape victim a while back," She said it out loud and laughed at what a strange thought she had just had.

A sudden tap on her window jolted her out of her daydream. She walked over to the window and looked outside. Just as she had suspected, House stood outside staring in, like he expected her to just open it for him. She rolled her eyes and went back to the bed. It wasn't just the fact that she wore practically nothing at all; it was the fact that he had come to her house, in the middle of the night and expected to climb in through her window.

"Cuddy, if you don't open this window, I'm going to go through your front door like a normal person!"

She rolled her eyes as he shouted through her window; did he honestly think that it was going to bother her in the least?

He knocked again and she rolled over, ignoring him, he should just go home and leave her alone.

"Cuddy, I mean it! LISA CUDDY, are you listening to me?" House shouted.

No response.

"1… 2… 3…! I'm going to come in there and spank you like a bad child!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "If you try it I'm going to destroy your manhood," she muttered to herself.

A couple minutes past in silence, and then she heard the distinct sound of someone opening her front door. She quickly got up and put her rope on. What on earth was he up to?

She went down the hall to see what House was up to. He stood in her front entry sniffing the air.

"Well it smells better than the last time I was here," He said, talking to himself.

"Ehem," Cuddy coughed loudly to get his attention.

"Ahh, there you are."

"Did you walk here?"

"No, I flew."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and went to go past him and usher him out the door, however, she was intercepted by House abruptly pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

She pushed him away, more shaken than anything. He tasted like Vodka, and toothpaste, "What are you doing?"

"Seducing you. Or if you prefer, raping you violently," House stepped into her space again, and she felt his smell almost overwhelm her.

"No, you are going to leave right now," She stuttered, flustered by his sudden closeness.

House didn't say anything; he just played with one of her curls and sniffed her hair, wrapping his arms around her. Cuddy tried once more to push him away, but found it nearly impossible, he was too close, too big, too inviting. Once again his mouth found hers and this time, she couldn't muster the strength to push him away, she found herself kissing him back, loving the way he tasted, the sudden masculine strength that he radiated.

"House…" She murmered, trying desperately to protest against it.

"Mmm… don't say anything, your gonna ruin it…"

"Common…"

"Bedroom… I think so too."

House swept her into his arms with a sudden strength that she didn't know that he possessed, and carted her off to the bedroom. He kicked the room shut behind him, tearing her robe away and lifting the little underwear dress from her body. She shivered as the cool air touched her body, though it didn't stop her from returning the favour to him; stripping him gently of his clothes.

He pushed her backwards onto the bed, following her, not even bothering with turning the light off, or pulling the covers over them. She felt him, hard and swollen, probing her entrance just waiting to be released.

"Oh, god, House… Don't… I need…" She couldn't put it into words, but was pretty sure that he knew what she wanted.

Then he entered her, and picked up a rhythm, sending her higher with every thrust. Sending her gently, but violently over the edge of sanity. Forcing her to enter the dark abiss, of which she rarely entered. Crying out, she felt herself sliding over the edge and she couldn't think of anything but him. What perfect really was, who on earth had thought of such a thing. But she still knew, he was perfect, and she knew it in that moment, the moment that unthinkable pleasure shook both their bodies, and they fell gently in a heap on her bed.

Yah, so please review. I might edit it better late, but I tend to act on impulse and this was one of those strange ones. Yah, so bedtime.


End file.
